Get Your Skates On
by Thalia-Saran
Summary: When the team find out Ziva has never been ice skating the decide they need to enlighten her on the joys of ice rinks! Team trip, friendship not really Tiva.


'Grab your gear we've got a body' Gibbs shouted across the bullpen, throwing a set of keys to Tony who punched the air at his chance to drive, 'Briar Street' Gibbs finished, stepping into the elevator leaving the rest of the team to scurry into the spaces around him.

'DiNozzo shoot and sketch, Ziva collect statements, McGee find the LEOs' Gibbs commanded as the agents headed of to carry out their jobs. The scene they came across was a pretty gruesome one the body was at least a couple of days old and the flesh was already rotting and giving off a putrid scent. The deceased marine had shot himself in the temple: classic suicide, assassinations usually chose the one to the heart one behind the ear. As if to confirm their suspicions they found a note tucked on the top of the fireplace. As Tony was finishing taking pictures of the apartment he suddenly let out an excited shout.  
'Are those...' Tony rushed over to a shelf in the corner and seized a pair of boots 'Bauer Supreme hockey skates' Tony said with a sigh.  
'Tony their just boots with blades on the bottom!' exclaimed McGee exasperatedly snatching them from Tony and holding them up for Ziva to see.  
'Probie!' Tony said in an affronted tone, 'be careful those boots are worth about 800 bucks!' Tony said crossly, a hint of longing creeping into his voice.  
Suddenly Ziva spoke: 'What are they? Are they weapons for your feet?' she asked confusedly. Tony and Tim both turned to stare at Ziva incredulously.  
'Ziva, these are ice skates! You know, for ice hockey and stuff' Tony said loudly. 'Have you never been skating before?' Tony enquired politely. Ziva firmly shook her head still looking fairly confused.

'Nice skates DiNozzo' Gibbs sarcastically, striding toward the agents.  
'Boss, you don't think I could, well he's not gonna miss them now is he?' Tony said tentatively.  
'No' Gibbs said firmly, 'Put them back, Ducky's here so we're heading back to NCIS.

-—-—-

All the way back to the Navy Yard Ziva kept asking questions about  
'Ice Hockey' and 'Skates'. McGee and Tony tried their best to answer all her questions but even the ever chatty Tony was getting bored of all the questions.  
'Ziva I will take you skating!' Tony suddenly said, just wanting to shut her up.  
'Okay' Ziva said quietly but with a huge smile on her face.  
'Can me and Abby come?' McGee asked nervously a half smile on his face.  
'More the merrier' Tony said with a smile, 'Boss you fancy it?' Tony said with a beaming grin. Gibbs just raised his eyebrows at Tony before turning his eyes back onto the road. 'Ah well' Tony said good naturedly turning back towards Ziva and McGee 'Meet in the bullpen after we finish today! McGee go invite Abby!' He finished just as they pulled into the Navy Yard garage.

'Ok-ay people, money at the ready!' Tony said loudly as they pulled into the car-park. Tony and Ziva had been all for using their federal ID to breeze past the pay desk but McChicken had decided it was 'morally wrong'.

As they stepped into the reception all eyes turned to look at them. They must have been an odd looking bunch: Ziva was looking around confusedly, trying to spot the ice, McGee was looking nervous as usual and was in full geek clothes mode- not the type of person you would expect to see at a skating rink, and Abby, well, as well as her black pigtails and tattoos, Abby had put on knee pads, elbow pads, wrist guards and even had a helmet with holes for her pigtails! She had customised her guards with skulls and bones as only Abby could. Tony was the only one who looked at home!

As they swapped their own shoes for skates Ziva started asking more and more questions, it was one of the few times the team had seen her so animated about anything.  
'I still can't believe you've never been ice-skating Zee' said Tony incredulously, a wide grin on his face.

'Is it hard' Ziva asked quietly, a hint of nervousness in her usually confident voice.

'Nah' McGee interrupted, 'You'll be fine, any sport I can do you can do better!' McGee admitted happily, making Ziva laugh and smile embarrassedly knowing what McGee said was probably true.

Once the team had laced up their boots they headed toward the ice Tim leading the way. 'Here goes nothing!' He said cheerily before placing a tentative foot on the ice.

'Come on McGee, I want a go' shouted Ziva with childlike impatience, drawing more looks from the people around them. McGee put the other foot onto the ice, still holding onto the side. Suddenly he took his hands off the side and stood for about half a second before flailing his arms around wildly and falling on the ice. Ziva snorted with laughter whilst Tony and Abby giggled behind her.  
'Very smooth McGee, how hard can it be to stand up?' Ziva said between laughs as she strode towards the ice. 'Honestly McGee' she huffed before stepping onto the the ice herself; she fell straight on her behind!

By this point Abby and Tony were almost wetting themselves with laughter as they watched Ziva and McGee attempt to stand themselves back up again. 'You try then Tony', Ziva exclaimed angrily 'it's harder than you think!'. Tony wandered over to the edge of the ice, feigning tentativeness, 'I'll give it a go' he said with a shy smile. He suddenly stepped on the ice before gracefully turning around and offering his hand to help Abby onto the ice.

'Why thank you' said Abby with mock chivalry stepping onto the ice, around the still sprawling Ziva and McGee.

'Luck' said Ziva quickly, finally pulling herself up to standing position.

'You think Miss David' said Tony with a mocking tone 'and a luck could do this?' he finished before taking off around the perimeter of the rink at breakneck speed, he quickly returned, skidding back into the middle of the group and spraying McGee with ice!

'Wow' said Ziva and Abby in unison. 'How come you're so good Tony' asked Abby, while Ziva stood shocked and impressed to silence. 'Took Ice Hockey as a sport as part of my major' Tony replied with a wide grin as he took in their shocked expressions.

'Help me then' said Ziva unexpectedly offering Tony her hand which Tony took steadying Ziva wobbling straight away. Abby simply stuck her hand in front of Tonys nose until he took it. Leaving McGee still attempting to get up off his arse, Tony slowly skated the first straight of the rink Ziva clinging onto one arm, Abby on the other!


End file.
